For Everyone A Song  part I
by SanGate
Summary: 10 drabbles after 10 songs. Fanfic meme: pick a pairing/fandom, stick on your music player and press play. You write 1 story for each of the first 10 songs. Time your writing to the length of the track. They turned out more John/Sherlock than I intended.


**Fic meme**: Sherlock drabbles

**Title**: For Everyone A Song

**Summary**: Fic meme. Ten drabbles after ten songs.

**Characters**: John, Sherlock + the regular cast

**Pairing**: John-Sherlock & John/Sherlock (although, reading them back, they came out more Sherlock/John than I actually intended)

**Rating**: PG I think, although I'm really bad at rating

_Fanfic meme: pick a pairing/fandom, stick on your music player and press play. You write one story for each of the first ten songs, timing your writing to the length of the track._

_I had to go back and rewrite some sentences. As a non native speaker, sometimes I don't know the best way to phrase things, so I had to go back. Some things might still not be well-worded, sorry in advance! Also, because of the songs' length, the stories might have a bit of an abrupt ending or might not even be interesting at all :o_

**Ten Drabbles**

**1. Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine – The Killers**

"So you know her?"

"'Course."

John closed his eyes and shook his head, more to himself than anyone else. Of course he did. "But.. How?"

"University."

"She's five years younger than you are!"

Sherlock looked over his shoulder to John as they continued their walk back to Baker Street. "Apparently she's quite the prodigy."

John couldn't believe it. "Apparently." He hurried forward and came alongside Sherlock. "You do know she's the new prime minister of this country, don't you?"

Sherlock looked at John. He spotted a tiny hint of annoyance in the detective's face. "So I've heard."

John smiled to himself. "Mycroft no doubt."

Sherlock sighed. "He always liked to invade my privacy."

John frowned in confusion. Sherlock wasn't talking about now. "Oh at uni. What did he do?"

"Unannounced visits into my flat." Sherlock kept on walking with his hands in his pockets. The London icey winds blew around their heads fiercely.

"So.. No! You didn't!" John stopped dead in his tracks.

Sherlock stopped too and sighed, obviously irritated. "Didn't you just conclude she was five years younger than me? I was 20 when we met." The grimace was not one of contentment.

"Ah, right," John responded, gladly. He did not really wanted to admit to himself why that answer had pleased him so though.

**2. Ghost Town - Katie Melua**

"Can we get out of here?" John was not feeling all that happy in this place. It wasn't as if he wasn't used to creepiness, but this gave it a whole new meaning.

Sherlock grinned back at him. "Doctor, don't tell me you're a little afraid of some shrieking doors and sounds coming from above?" It wasn't really a question, more of a mock. No doubt he knew precisely what made those noises.

"No. No, not at all. We just can't see the convict coming up on us, that's all." John looked over his shoulder to make sure that wasn't one of those moments.

"Come on. In here," Sherlock pointed to an open door on the second floor. He waved his flash light into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were fixated on something on his left. John couldn't make it out yet, as he slowly walked up to the detective.

"Boo!" With a quick movement Sherlock turned the flashlight towards John, who was immediately blinded.

He made an annoyed noise. "Sherlock! Not funny."

As he was blinking away the stars in front of his eyes, he noticed Sherlock looking at him with a slight grin on his face, but as soon as John focused on him, Sherlock turned back around and faced the room.

**3. A Wish For Something More - Amy Macdonald**

John looked out the window and saw the sun high above the city. It was a beautiful summer's day. Still, he didn't feel right. He was waiting for Sherlock to come back from his appointment with a new client. He had not wanted John to come with him. Hadn't explained it. Just picked up his mobile phone and had said something about "New case. Won't be long." and had popped out.

John tried to see as much as possible down both ways of Baker Street, but no tall, lean figure with a billowing black coat was approaching, nor did any of the cabs make any attempt of stopping in front of 221b.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't ignore it any longer. He stood there with the sun on his face for a little longer before walking to the couch and dropping himself on it. Who knew when he would get back. The violin lay on Sherlock's usual chair. His best friend every day. John wished it was something, or rather someone, different.

**4. Dreams – 2 Brothers on the Fourth Floor**

He sat up in one a swift move. His panting and coughing stirred his flat mate who had been sitting on the chair across from him, musing over his, no their latest case.

"You all right?" Sherlock demanded to know.

John coughed again. "Yep, fine. Thanks." He took a deep breath and stood up from the couch. "Cup of tea?"

Sherlock observed him for a moment. "Shall I make it?"

John snorted. "Right. And forget the tea bag or something. No thanks, I'll make it."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

John wondered if that was genuine concern. He might have just been woken up rudely from the case.

"I said I was fine."

"Right." Sherlock flipped through the magazine that had been lying in his lap. It was quite clear to John that he was being sarcastic.

"What is that supposed to mean?" John turned angrily towards Sherlock. He was annoyed, even though he didn't know why.

"Nothing. If you say you're fine, you're fine.''

''Okay. Thank you." And even though John knew this was going back to haunt him, he wanted to know. "Okay, I'll bite. What is it?"

"You were just screaming my name a lot before you woke up all flustered, that's all." John wasn't sure if it was pretend, but Sherlock surely seemed unaffected by it.

**5. Old Yellow Bricks – Arctic Monkeys**

John loved London. Sherlock loved London too. That much they knew. And now they had gotten a case out in the countryside. They both knew they couldn't both go. One of them had to stay behind and take care of the other cases. John knew it would be him who had to go. But he really didn't want to leave Baker Street. He had just settled himself in and he liked it there. He had just started to sleep well again and he didn't want to break that routine. Plus, there only had been a handful of cases John had helped Sherlock with. He might screw this one up good and proper. He didn't want to go. Not by himself.

"Sherlock?"

"Hm."

"I can't go."

"Why not?" He almost sounded offended.

"I want you there. I need you there."

Sherlock looked up from his morning news paper. He smiled.

"Then I'll go too if that's what you want."

**6. Denial - Sugababes**

Somewhere in the back of his mind, secretly, John knew. But he'd never let it out just like that. But letting him figure it out wouldn't work either. He didn't know what to do.

He didn't want it to happen. John didn't even know if he wanted to know how he truly felt.

But the other day it hit him. Whilst having dinner. The touch of Sherlock's knee against his had let a jolt of… something run through John. Something… good.

Or, maybe it wasn't good at all. It was Sherlock after all. He shouldn't expect anything from him. He knew that. But maybe. Maybe there was something going on within Sherlock as well. Come to think of it, there had been other instances where slight brushing of their hands, knees, feet and backs had occurred.

Maybe after all, there was a chance.

"John?"

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"Come in here."

"Why?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

''Understanding the feelings of love and romance better. The motives in this case are driving me crazy."

John sighed. Or maybe not.

**7. Famous Last Words – My Chemical Romance**

"So, where's your heart, Sherlock? Tell me! I want to hear you say it. Out loud! Come on, Sherlock! Some proper last dying words! With Johnny Boy present! Isn't that the perfect ending to your way too short life together? Come on! Tell us!"

Moriarty's tone of voice made the hairs on John's arms stand on end time and again.

"The only reason my life will be too short is because you are pointing guns at me." How on earth he could keep his head cool was beyond John. If that was what it was.

Moriarty sighed. "Boring, Sherlock. So incredibly boring. Just say something."

"Nothing you say can stop me and nothing I say can stop you."

"Oh, I never said it would. But consider this, one bomb, big explosion, you, me and your buddy. No one will get out of here alive, Sherlock. You might want to have some good last words."

"If you ask your puppets to stand down, I will lower this gun."

"Isn't lowering the gun the problem, Sherlock?"

"Why would I kill myself when you will kill me anyway?"

"Is that really it Sherlock? Nothing more proper? More majestic? More.. open?" Moriarty's eyes flickered towards John.

Sherlock could almost feel the red dots burn in his chest. He turned his head to John and looked him deeply into his eyes. He pressed his lips together. And nodded.

**8. Baby boy – Beyoncé ft Sean Paul**

"Mycroft!"

John looked up at his flat mate slightly surprised at this outburst of anger.

"You did not!"

"What? I thought you might enjoy this."

John could see Sherlock swallow hard.

"You're just doing this to bully me!"

John couldn't help but see a small grin appear on Mycroft's face. "What if I were?"

"We're not kids anymore, Mycroft! No mummy to chose your side in every argument!"

John pouted his lips. Brotherly rivalry indeed.

"John can play mummy," Mycroft said merrily.

John shook his head firmly. "Nuhuh. You two are going to keep me out of this."

Mycroft laughed his posh laugh. "Hardly. You must understand, doctor. Once you live with Sherlock, his business becomes your business. Whether or not you like it."

John sighed annoyed. "Doesn't mean every kid dispute you ever had has to be put on my table to decide on."

"John's right. And now out!" To John's surprise, Sherlock was actually pointing Mycroft to the door, whom in return gave him a mocking smile before heading out.

"You're lucky you don't have any baby brothers, John." Mycroft hadn't been able to resist before he closed the door behind him. For once, John couldn't agree more with his flat mate's sibling instead of the other way around.

**9. You Could Have It So Much Better – Franz Ferdinand**

She slapped him on his knee. "You could have it so much better, you know."

"Erm. No, not really. I'm quite happy with where I am, thanks." Sarah had never really approved of Sherlock. Not surprising of course after that first date. Still, she didn't seem to understand why John loved living with him.

"You do know he can afford a flat for himself, don't you? He doesn't need you there to pay the rent. He just needs you there to keep him in line."

John didn't respond to that. It was none of her business whether or not that was the case, even though John had figured that out early on. It didn't bother him. It might even slightly flatter him.

"If you get a good job, you can move out and get up on your own as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. Get a decent flat."

"I have a decent flat."

"Of your own."

"I don't want one on my own. I like living with Sherlock."

Sarah shrugged. They never believed him. He should really stop trying to convince people of it.

**10. Hung Up - Madonna**

John checked his watch. They had been waiting outside Lestrade's office for the last twenty minutes, and there had been no movement whatsoever. He looked at Sherlock once more who sat on his left , still busy fiddling with his phone.

Sherlock caught his gaze and held it for a bit before speaking.

"What?"

"Takes a bit long, don't you think?"

"Time always goes by slowly when you're waiting." He looked back to his phone. "And doing nothing at the same time."

John sighed and looked at the pile of magazines on the table on his other side. Nothing interesting. He didn't care for Donald Duck. Not anymore.

He drummed a tune on his knees and started mumbling the lyrics to a song he had just heard on his way out of Baker Street. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sherlock look up from his phone.

"You never sing."

"You told me to do something to make the waiting go by faster."

"So you decided to sing? In a police waiting room?"

"Anything wrong with that? There's no one else here."

"I guess not. Just.. surprising." John could almost hear Sherlock's eyebrows go down.

"I like singing."

"Yet you never do."

"I have a bad voice."

"No, you don't." Sherlock looked immediately back up to John. Their gazes locking again, holding it longer than necessary.

"How do you know my voice?" John demanded to know.

Then the door opened and Lestrade came out. "Come in guys. Come in. Sorry for the long wait."

As Sherlock passed John as heading in the room first, he said: "You sing in your sleep."


End file.
